Caught!
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: In Season 3 episode "Core Focus" Kyra says that Barbara Jean said she found Reba and Brock in bed together; but we know that didn't happen... Right? ONE SHOT! Unless somebody wants to continue it for me.


Reba was pacing in her living room when Brock walked in.

"Reba? I have to talk to you." Brock said. Reba looks at him.

"What's the matter Brock?" Reba asked. He stood still in place not able to reply to her. "Brock?" Reba walked over to him and looked into his eyes. "Have you been drinking?" He sighed.

"I probably should be." Brock stated.

"Oh boy, I'll go get a beer." Reba said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"It's for me." She exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure why I married either one of them." Brock stated sitting down as Reba walked back in.

"What was that?" Reba asked.

"Nothing." Brock replied. He stood up and realized her hands were empty. "Where's your drink?" She waved him off.

"I decided I needed to take care of this first." Reba crossed her arms. "What's going on Brock?" He sighed.

"It's just been a bad day." He replied.

"So why are you here? Go talk with your wife." Reba turned.

"Reba," he said quietly, "you're my best friend I want to talk to you." Reba turned around.

"You're really upset aren't you?" Reba asked. Brock stood up.

"Of course I'm upset!" Brock exclaimed.

"Oh Brock, I'm sorry." Reba hugged him.

"I'm just tired of hurting everybody. I've even hurt my best friend." Brock's eyes mist.

"Don't worry about that." Reba stated. She pulled away to be able to look into his eyes. Brock slowly kissed her. Even knowing it wasn't right Reba didn't break away. She let it linger as she had wanted to hold that moment forever. This was her best friend, the father of her children. The only problem is that he was now somebody else's husband. She couldn't hurt Barbara Jean, even with as irritating as she was. She finally broke the kiss.

"Brock." She started to say.

"Reba," He said. "I love you." Please whatever you're about to say don't say it." He kissed her again and she broke it off quicker this time.

"Brock, I have to say this. This is wrong. We can't do this." Reba said. He looked at her.

"Reba, give me a chance to show you I'm not the same man I was when we got divorced." Brock breathed hot air into her ear and that made her weak at the knees. Reba pulled herself out of that.

"You are a married man and trying to get into my bed. That doesn't sound any different than your affair with Barbara Jean!" Reba exclaimed. She glared at him. He easer over to her.

"Reba, I'm just trying to make up for all the pain I've caused." He kissed her. This time she opened her mouth a little wider so Brock let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. He nibbled his tongue slowly across her teeth. Brock opened his eyes and put his hand on Reba's cheek. She had that beautiful red hair that he loved. Her shining blue eyes weren't open but he knew he could sit and look into them for hours.

"_I'm really going to make things right. Reba will understand."_ Brock thought to himself.

_"I don't believe I'm letting him do this. He's a married man. I'm a single woman. That just doesn't help anything. What's he doing? He is destroying a perfectly good marriage, even though we were married at one time._" Reba's head tried to rationalize with her body. Finally, she just gave completely into her inhibition. Her entire body went limp and she fell into Brock's arms. Brock smiled because he knew he had her now. He picked her up and carried her up to the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Brock, I need…" Reba started. He put his finger to her lips.

"Shh, don't speak. It'll be good." Brock put her on the bed. Reba could tell her legs felt like Jell-O. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Brock, I still love you, but…" He looked at her.

"Don't but. Just go with those feelings." Brock said and to reveal a t-shirt. Reba stood there wearing a sweater, jeans, socks and her tennis shoes. Brock put his hands on her hips and kissed her tenderly.

"Am I going to be the only one involved in this? It's you and me Reba." She sat down and took off her shoes. He walked over and slowly took off her socks and rubbed his fingers over her toes. He looked at her.

"They are just as beautiful as I remember." Brock said and Reba kissed him. Brock pulled on her pants and when she unbuckled them so he could take them off. He leaned up and kissed her. Then in a quick moment they were united as one. Reba couldn't help but smile. It felt so nice to be with Brock again. It had been two years since they had shared an intimate moment in their bedroom.

"Come on Brock. What, did Barbara Jean make you go slower?" Reba asked. Reba slid under the blanket and she could feel the silky sheet on her back, shoulders and butt. She could feel Brock's hot breath on her neck, stomach and breast. He put one hand on her breast and massaged it. She smiled. He took his hand and squeezed her butt. She lifted up and Brock smiled because he was able to go in deeper to her. He took his hand off of her butt and started to move slowly around her thigh. When he got to her lips he could feel the wetness showing a physical act of her enjoyment. She wrapped her legs around his waist and this gave him a chance to go even deeper. He could feel there was only about an inch or so that wasn't enveloped by Reba's flesh. He was just about to blow when he heard footsteps at the door.

"Brock, get up." Reba whispered.

"I can't. I'm almost done." Brock said.

"Reba?" Barbara Jean's voice called.

"Oh crap." Reba stated. Brock kissed her and at that moment Reba could feel Brock's release into her body. This felt so familiar and nice, yet she was scared and her eyes turned into saucers.

"Brock, did you protect yourself?" Reba asked.

"Reba?" Barbara Jean called again. Reba was worried. Her ex-husband's wife was outside the door, plus she had unprotected sex with her ex-husband and since she hadn't hit menopause she was worried about the chance of pregnancy.

"Reba? Your car's here. Where are you? I'm coming in." Barbara Jean opened the door and the hall light reflected on Brock's back and Reba's face. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company." She closed the door and Brock sighed in relief. The door opened again.

"Have you seen Brock? He's not at the house." Brock sighed.

"I'm right here Barbara Jean." Brock said. Barbara Jean flipped the light on and gasped while Reba groaned. Barbara Jean could barely speak.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Barbara Jean asked.

"Ejaculating." Brock replied and Reba sighed loudly.

"You what?" Barbara Jean asked and started crying. "Never mind. I don't want to know." Barbara Jean turned to leave and took a few steps towards the door before she whirled around. Her eyes were filled with fire. "How could you?" She turned her glare at Reba. "You were my best friend." Reba scoffed at her. "I never want to see you again." Barbara Jean whined.

"You're standing in my bedroom. Please get out if you don't want to see me." Reba stated.

"No. I'm not leaving for my marriage to end up behind my back." Barbara Jean crossed her arms. Brock stood up and walked over to her, completely naked. Barbara Jean grabbed him by the nipples and pulled him close to her.

"Ow!" Brock exclaimed. Barbara Jean looked into his eyes. There was fire among the tears.

"You betrayed me. Both of you. I can't believe you are so calm about this. You aren't going to divorce me, I want a divorce. I'm divorcing you." Barbara Jean let go of him, he sighed and she walked out of the door. Brock looked at Reba, she didn't look extremely happy either. He walked over and sat on the bed.

"I love you. You're still my best friend." Brock stood there and soon realized that wasn't the greatest idea. Reba's arms were crossed, she glared at him and her jaw was clenched. "Oh boy." He said to himself. Brock sat on the bed and put his boxers on. He picked up his jeans and slipped them on. He looked back at Reba and she was drifting to sleep. "Great," he thought. His nipples still hurt. Man, Barbara Jean has a tighter grip than Reba does or ever had. Brock walked down the stairs. Cheyenne was sitting on the couch with Elizabeth.

"Hey dad. What are you doing here?" Cheyenne asked. Brock shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Brock said quietly. Cheyenne watched him leave and she smiled at Elizabeth.

"Hi sweetie. Let's go upstairs. It's time for your nap." Cheyenne said and walked up the stairs.

[

Brock walked in the front door to see Barbara Jean sitting on the couch.

"Barbara Jean?" Brock asked. She looked at him.

"Get out." Barbara Jean replied. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Barbara Jean, I'm sorry." He said. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "I wasn't sure what to do. I went to Reba because she's my best friend and I can talk to her." She turned to face him slowly.

"But you couldn't talk to me? I'm your wife; but you couldn't tell me how you feel? Where is our relationship going? I just found you in bed with your ex-wife, I don't want you here." Kyra walked down the stairs. They looked at her.

"Oh hey honey." Brock said. Kyra ignored her dad and walked over to Barbara Jean.

"Are you alright?" Kyra asked. Barbara Jean put her hand on Kyra's arm.

"Yeah…" Barbara Jean started crying. "I'm fine." She rushed out of the living room. Kyra looked at Brock, but didn't say anything. Finally she opened her mouth.

"I'm going to eat dinner at mom's house." Kyra said. Brock's mind was fuzzy. He barely heard her.

"Oh okay. Bye." He walked into the kitchen. Barbara Jean was sitting on the table. "Barbara Jean?" She didn't answer him. He walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I have a history with this woman. We needed each other." Brock said and Reba glared at him.

"And I don't need you? You're digging a bigger hole Brock." Barbara Jean said. He sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Barbara Jean didn't look at him.

"I already to you to get out." Barbara Jean said. Brock sighed again.

"Alright. I'll leave." Brock walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom. There was a picture on the night stand that caught Brock's eye. It was a picture of Brock, Barbara Jean and Henry when he was born. Brock picked up the picture and looked at it. That picture was taken two years ago. How did his life go from that to what it is now? Wait, back up, how did his life go from being with Reba, Cheyenne, Kyra and Jake? Well, there wasn't anything to do that could change it. Brock grabbed his suitcase putting the picture in it and headed to get his clothes out of the dresser and closet. As soon as he filled his suitcase he headed for the condo.

"Boy, have I really messed up this time."


End file.
